


Sirens Song

by Sometimes_Grump



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Siren Bucky, all body types, siren steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Grump/pseuds/Sometimes_Grump
Summary: You (the reader) have recently moved to a lovely house along the shore for a year, thanks to your university. The second night there you heard splashing and singing. You investigated to find two amazingly handsome men just sitting on some boulders in the pale moonlight





	1. New Blood

You finally managed to pry open the door to your new (all though temporary) home for the year. Once you managed to drop your luggage, along with a few boxes, you went straight to the patio to see the sea (see what I did there). The view was absolutely breathtaking. You of all people never thought you would make it to a place like this, so peaceful and serene compared to the noise and chaos of city life. Once you finished taking in the view you decided to leave your stuff packed up and to explore local life. You locked your door and hoped in your rented van and drove into town. 

Once you made it close to the town, you saw a small sign saying "Welcome to Phorcys Cove Home of the Merfolk". You looked at the sign curiously 'Maybe I'll ask about it in town'. You explored the quiet little town for a good hour before getting ready to head back. Before you could pull out the parking spot, a male voice called your name. you see a pale-complexioned boy with brown hair and a basic toned body. It was your friend Peter Parker. He offered the whole trip in the first place. "Hey, Peter! I was wondering when I was gonna see you! Do you need a ride?". Peter smiled at you warmly, Nah I just wanted to say welcome to town! How has the move in been?"

Peter. being the energetic kid he is, it was always a pleasure to talk to him, his smile was contagious. "It's been pretty good, I love the  exotic feeling!" At the moment you remember the sign you passed on your way into town. "Hey, Peter, why is the town considered the "home of merfolk"". He looked uneased at the question but answered none the less. "Well, there's a legend here that by the shore, where the large boulders are, that sirens have been spotted and lure unknowing women and men to their deaths. From what I hear, they eat them alive. I heard they look gorgeous or handsome even when they are out of the water, but when they get you in the water... you see what they really are! Their teeth are like daggers, rowed like shark teeth, and they swarm you like Piranhas so you have no chance of escaping." You smiled at the old town legend. "Well, I'll definitely make sure to keep an eye out by the shore. Bye kid!" you waved at Peter before driving off back to your beach home.

By the time you made it back, it was 8 o'clock. You decided to order take out for dinner from a nearby Chinese place. Once you were satisfied you decided to leave the unpacking for tomorrow and call it a night. (The moment you've all been waiting for)

*Unknown P.O.V*

"Look at that Stevie, looks like someone bought the old house." A dark head figured said bobbing in the water. Its been so long since new blood been in our little deserted side of town". "Why don't we give them a warm welcome?" Two devious smirks formed on both men's faces. " That's a splendid idea."  
  



	2. They Came At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to sleep you awake to the most beautiful voices you ever heard singing an angelic song. what you don't realize is they are singing a song of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters come out Mondays and Fridays

*Your dream*

_"Come to us"_

_You found yourself sitting on the docks of the ocean shore. You don't remember how you got there, or why you were even there, but you heard the voices. Two very clear voices_

_"Come to us y/n"_

_You stepped into the cold ocean only to be surrounded by large crashing waves forcing you under the surface. You fought to no avail the surface drifting away. Then the water around you turns red and you scream in pain._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_*Your POV*_

You shot up with a start, gasping for air. You've never felt so thankful to breathe. After you managed to calm down you decided to go get a drink of water. As you passed the sliding glass door you heard it. The same voices from your dream, except they came in the form of a melody. Soft and sweet, the best way you could describe the hypnotizing tune. You can faintly make out their words,

_Come fair maiden to the sea_

_Come with us and you will be_

_Free for all eternity_

_The sea will be your only home_

_The ocean floor we shall roam_

_Come with us and you will see_

_Our arms are where you're meant to be_

 

 

Your mind went into a haze. You couldn't think about anything but the sweet song. Slowly you slid opened the door an walked across the soft sand to a large gathering of rocks and boulders. Once you reached them the singing had ceased. You could finally think straight, and you were more than a little confused on how you found yourself on the beach at night, that is until you saw  _them._

There before you were two of the most handsome,  _no that wasn't good enough to describe what you were seeing._ Two of the godliest men you have ever seen! They looked at you and smiled wide. Once you managed to smile back and rip your eyes fro their face you had time to appreciate their other features. One had long shoulder length brown hair with striking grey-blue eyes and a chiseled jawline that you could cut your hand on. You noticed his left arm was badly damaged with what looked to be a large shark bite on the shoulder. The man next to him had the same amazing jawline, but softer blue eyes like the clearest of oceans. His hair was short and blonde with a well-trimmed beard to match.

These men were muscular you can tell that by their silhouettes alone, however, once you looked down to place where their feet were supposed to be you froze. Two large fish tails swung calmy through the water. The brunette had a silver tail with black rimming the scales of it, almost looking like diamonds in the moonlight. The blonde's tail, however, was a solid navy blue with the same black outlines, almost completely blending in with the ocean water. They ushered for you to come closer, so you did.

"Hey Doll. What's a beautiful dame like yourself doing out here at night" the brunette said "Not to mention being all alone" The blonde spoke up. For some reason the way he said it triggered a small alarm in your head (because for some reason the tails didn't already do that.)

When you finally managed to find your voice you asked "Who are you guys? W-was that you singing that song?" you wanted to sound more confident in your questioning but horribly failed. They noticed this and chuckled. "My name is James, but everyone calls me Bucky, this here is Steve or Stevie." the brunette known as "Bucky" stated "And to answer your question, yes that was us singing. We hope we didn't disturb you." Steve started putting his chin in his hand.

You smiled sheepishly. "Actually I thought it was beautiful. Would you mind...singing it again?" You don't know what possessed you to ask that question but it was already done.

They exchanged a knowing look and grinned widely, a little too widely which disturbed you on some level

"We would love too!" Bucky said excitedly

 

_Come fair maiden to the sea_

_Come with us and you will be_

_Free for all eternity_

_The sea will be your only home_

_The ocean floor we shall roam_

_Come with us and you will see_

_Our arms are where you're meant to be_

 

Before you realized what was happening, too wrapped up in the melody to realize the cold ocean water around your ankles. Once it reached your hip the freezing water on your skin jolt you out your trance fast enough for you to paddle back to the shore only to look back at an empty sea. No signs of Bucky or Steve, no singing just silence. You ran back to your home trying to convince yourself it was all a dream, but you knew better. After showering and changing your clothes you laid down to go back to sleep. Before you drifted to off you heard two voices say

 

_We'll see you soon doll._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any suggestions for the next one let me know! Until next time, stay away from sexy sirens~ Bye~


	3. Coming soon!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated yet, im trying to balance out school work and my job while writing the stories. I got chapters lined up though and ill post them monday!


	4. They're real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week with no sign of the Steve or Bucky, you start to think you were dreaming, until you find them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long I know its not Monday cut me a braaaaake

_A week! A whole week has passed with no sign of Bucky or Steve. You start to feel as though you were only dreaming. But you couldn't have been...right? It felt so real._

"Um hello!? Earth to y/n you with me here?" Peter's voice snapped you out of your dazed thoughts almost immediately. Though his voice was playful, his face held mild concern.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

Peters faces lit up with curiosity "Like what? Anything I can help with?"

You couldn't help but smile at his sweet gesture. Peter, being the boy he is always offered to help or make you smile.

"Well no per-say, but I do have a question. You said that this town is considered the " Home of the sirens or mermaids" or whatever. Have anyone actually seen one?" You looked over at Peter anxiously hoping he didn't think you were crazy.

He looked as though he was hard in thought, trying to find anything in his memory 

"Actually yeah, the elder of this town you to talk with them every day. Well, at least she talked to ONE every day. I think her name is Peggy. She claimed to have fallen in love with a siren. Said he was the most gorgeous one she ever saw." Peter said picking up a seashell off the sand.

You took the time to ponder this information, kicking your feet through the warm sand.

"But she's an old lady, right? She could just be crazy." You tried to reason

Peter tossed the shell he had and picked up a bright blue one. "Possibly, but the way she described it was super real. She said his name was Steve. Apparently, he was the typical blonde with golden muscles and eyes bluer than the ocean" he chuckled at the stereotypical image.

When that name left his mouth you had to cease your walking. You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

_'Then they were real!? I knew something was weird about them! No one just sits on boulders in the middle of the night and sings shirtless'_

Peter grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Y/n are you ok?" He said concerned.

"Is Peggy still alive!?" Your question set him back a bit

"Y-yeah but she's in a nursing home for special care. She's been suffering from Alzheimer's, but it's like patches come and go."

"Can we visit her?"


	5. Peggy Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter finally get to talk to Peggy, but will she remember anything in her old age?

You pull up to the nursing home that Peggy lives at. You hop out the car to anxious to hear Peter calling after you. You stormed to the counter ringing the bell over and over, until a cranky middle-aged blonde step behind the counter, putting her hand on the bell to keep me from ringing it.

 

"Can I help you or what?" the woman said in a snide tone. You, however, were too consumed with the thought of talking to Peggy to pay any mind to her sour attitude.

 

"Yes! Um...I came to visit Mrs. Peggy Carter. Is she awake?" You said trying to catch your breath. The looked at you up and down and scoffed.

 

"Only friend's and family can visit residents. And I've never seen you here before." She said holding her nose in the air like some snob

 

_'Jeez, such a bitch for someone working in a nursing home. Doesn't feel very homely'_

 

 _"_ Look, I'm a friend of the Carters. I've just been out of town because of my college" You lied through your teeth never skipping a beat. Before the receptionist could make another comment, Peter came through the door with a concerned looked on his face.

 

"Hey, I was calling you! You didn't hear me?" He said looking a little confused. The minute Peter was in view the receptionist face instantly lit up with joy. 

 

"Oh, Peter! How to wonder it is to see you! How's your aunt dear?" She said gleefully

Your face had confusion written all over it, and a hint of annoyance from her sudden goody bullshit attitude change.

"Oh! She's doing fine Ms. Jackie! I'll make sure to let her know you asked! But today I was wondering if I could visit miss Peggy? I know it's been a while since school and all!" Peter gave her a dazzling smile

"Of course, but who is this?" She asked as she side eyed me

"Oh this is y/n she's a family friend, been out of town because of school"

"As I said before," you said with a smirk 

"Hmm, fine. She just woke up from a nap. She's been moved to room 105. Please no shouting or loud noise"

"You go it Ms.J!"

You and Peter quickly found Peggy's room knocking on the door. After hearing a gentle come in you both entered the room to see an elderly Peggy lying in bed holding a picture frame

"Mrs.Carter?" You asked nervously

"Yes? Do I know you?" Peggy said slightly confused and frightened at the new face in her room. She quickly relaxed when she saw Peter's face next to yours.

You took a seat by her bedside, catching a glimpse of the picture in her hands to realize it was... Steve!

"Mrs. Carter, my name is y/n l/n, and I was hoping you could tell me about...the merman.

" Have you seen him! Have you seen Steve!?" She said hopefully

"Y-yes and Bucky....can you tell me about them" you looked up to her face to see a glint in her eye

"Finally, someone like me..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY im so sorry it took this long to catch up. College is a bitch! I haven't even realized it was last year I posted my last chapter! Anyway I know this is short but I promise tomorrow ill have another one up! Bye~


	6. Steve & Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter have a little sit down with Peggy, to see what she remembers about the mers.

You looked at Peggy with a confused look on your face. Peter looked at you with the same expression

 

"Mrs. Carter, what do you mean by 'someone like you'? he asked holding the elderly woman's hand. Peggy simply looked at you and chuckled lightly

 

"Someone they trust, someone they want....the same way Stevie wanted me. Did you saw them? Together? It's been so long." Peggy said in a dreamlike state

 

You smiled softly as she took your hand with her free one. You nodded your head slowly "Yes Mrs. Carter I've seen them both. They are very.....charming"

Peggy couldn't help but giggle at your loss for words. She pointed to a music box on a dresser, on the far side of the room.

 

"The music box, pull out the bottom, and bring the contents to me please dear" Peggy looked to Peter to do the task. Peter got up from her bedside and slowly picked up the little pink and white floral box. He sat in the chair next to yours and hesitantly pulled apart the bottom of the box. A bunch of old Polaroid pictures fell from the box over Peggy's bed.

 

"Y/n, locked the door, Peter help me sit up will you dear?" Peggy said with a determined look on her face. Her demeanor changed from a fragile old woman to a soldier on a mission. You didn't hesitate to get up and lock the door. You take your original spot next to Peter after he helps her.

 

"These are the pictures, I've been hiding for decades. Only the people they trust can see them, particularly the ones that they choose not to kill. Usually, the beholders are women, because they are more understanding, kind nature." she explained as she spread the pictures across the bed

"Go on take a look"

You gently picked up one of the old pictures, with a fear of ripping it. Your eyes widen once you recognized the three people in the photo, well, the women and two mers.

 

"THIS IS YOU! And Steve and Bucky? But, wait so you guys were....together? you asked slightly uncomfortable 

She looked at you then to Peter who was to in shock to even comprehend what was going on 

 

"B-but mers arent r-real they w-were just legend! How!?" Peggy smiled at Peter sadly "I know it's a lot dear, why don't you go outside and get some water. I need to talk to y/n alone, and please don't say anything to ANYONE!" Peter nodded before rushing out the door. You quickly locked it back

 

"Y/n, back in those days I was friends with the mermen, however, I fell in love with Steve, but Bucky was his mate. We could never be together, but i was still just happy to be around them. They trusted me and I trusted them. But one summer, my family and I had to move, father was ill and he needed special care so...i left. I was so afraid of what they would say if i told them so... i didn't.

 

"So....they're friendly. You were friends with them! So they aren't hostile"

"Well they can be when they feel threatened, but if they used their song to attract you to them then most likely they have an interest in you." It to you a minute to process her words

"L-like a romantic interest ?" She nodded her head gently. 

 

' _But...how!?'_

 _"_ But you said they are both mates right?"

 

"Yes they are, however, it's not unheard of for mers to have two mates, or rather a poly relationship, but it's very rare. ONly you heard their song, meaning you mean more to them than you know" She said while looking through her old polaroids

 

"But they barely know me h-how?"

 

"Darling you have two drop-dead gorgeous mermen who have an equal interest in you, don't be foolish, don't think about the what if's and why's, live the fantasy" 

You were speechless you simply nodded and helped Peggy hide the pictures back in the music box. As you got up to leave Peggy grabbed your hand gently

 

"When you see them again and believe me you will, can you tell them Peggy said she's sorry and she misses them dearly" a tear rolled down her wrinkled cheeks, to which you wiped off.

 

"I will, I promise" you gave her a sincere smile before leaving to find Peter sitting in the hallway murmuring something about 'never going back in the water'

 

"Come on Peter!"

 

 

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Bucky and Steves point of view! 
> 
> Also if anyone interested in Set it off, im starting imagines and taking request on Wattpad, my account name is @Living_Hell24, username What_a_Catch  
> Bye Loves!~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, that's kinda my style now. However, chapter 2 will be much longer. Please tell me what you guys think! Got any tips or suggestions let me hear them! Bye Bye~


End file.
